1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more particularly, to improved lock assemblages for preventing theft of bicycles, motorcycles, scooters, mopeds, and the like.
2. The Prior Art
A rapidly growing number of bicycles, motorcycles, scooters, mopeds, and the like are in use throughout the world. In many countries, from Europe to Asia, small powered and non-powered two wheeled vehicles; have become a necessity for meeting a wide variety of transportation, as well as recreation, requirements.
The security device of choice for protecting such vehicles against the omnipresent threat of theft has been a tie lock assemblage, for example, a U-lock or cable lock. Such a U-lock typically comprises a semi-enclosure member or shackle having legs or fittings with configured feet, a straight crossbar having openings for reception of these feet, and a locking mechanism in the crossbar for retaining or releasing these feet. Such a cable-lock typically comprises a cable having at one end of the cable a leg or fitting with a configured foot, a bar extending from the other end of the cable and having an opening for reception of this foot, and a locking mechanism in the bar for retaining or releasing this foot. For protection against theft, this tie lock assemblage ties a strut or the like of the vehicle to a post, rail or other station. Kryptonite Corporation of the United States of America pioneered the first effective lock assemblage for this purpose under the trademark KRYPTONITE.
Various methods have been adopted to challenge the security of such lock assemblages. These methods include cutting the shackle or cable with a heavy-duty bolt cutter, cutting the crossbar with a power saw, or disabling the locking mechanism with a power drill. In order to defeat such challenges, lock assemblage components are constructed from ever stronger materials in ever sturdier configurations.
As a practical matter, changing locking mechanisms from time-to-time to guard against loss or theft of keys is as important as reliance on physical strength of the lock assemblage. However, strong materials and sturdy configurations often tend to discourage simple and frequent replacement of locking mechanisms.
The primary object of the present invention is to facilitate the replacement of locking mechanisms in a lock assemblage as often as desired, without compromising its resistance to physical damage. In essence, this object is achieved by a tamper resistant sleeve, which fits over the crossbar and provides an aperture that is too small to permit the locking mechanism to be picked or pried, but that is operatively positioned and large enough to provide access for a key to the keyway of the locking mechanism.
More specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide a lock assemblage comprising a part having at least one leg or fitting provided with a configured foot, a bar or the like having an opening for receiving this foot, at least a spring pressed deadbolt within the bar for mating with the configured foot, a lock located in a seat within the bar for controlling the deadbolt, and a sleeve about the bar with an aperture that is sufficiently small to enable retention of the lock body within the seat and sufficiently large to permit access by a key to the keyway of the lock. In a U-lock version, the tie part is a shackle having two feet and a crossbar having two openings for receiving these feet. In a cable version, the tie is a cable having a foot at the end of the cable and an end bar having an opening for receiving this foot. The arrangement in each case is such that, when the foot or feet and the sleeve are disengaged from the bar, the lock body within the seat may be replaced readily.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.